


18 (daisuga)

by multimilkshake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimilkshake/pseuds/multimilkshake
Summary: Summary: Sugawara Koshi had developed a crush on his best friend Daichi Sawamura. From the first day at Karasuno Highschool they had gotten along very well and somewhere in between their second and third year, he realized he had feeling for his captain. But then, their graduation came along.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 27





	18 (daisuga)

The gym. A place filled with memories, laughter, sadness, joyful screams, and the sound of bouncing balls. A place that would be unavailable for the four third years after they all graduated. Everyone would go their separate ways, go to university, and would have a family sooner or later.  
Sugawara knew that he had to take action. Take action to finally tell Daichi. Over the years he may or may not have fallen for him, softly, softly falling for his wide smile, his brown eyes that shimmered like melted chocolate. And those lips which seemed as soft as a pillow, wanting Suga to kiss them. Oh, how much he would love to kiss those lips.  
But would Daichi return his feelings? Did he feel the same about the setter as the vice-captain did about his best friend? No one knew. No one – except for Kiyoko who was able to read their face expressions and actions like a book.  
The gym. The place where he and Daichi had met for the first time. It was a special place in the grey-haired setter's heart.  
_________  
But he never got to tell him.  
He was too scared, too unsure. Scared to get his heart broken seconds before he planned to tell Daichi, and then he took a step back and let it be.  
Time flew away and all of sudden there was their graduation. Everyone in their uniforms, having tears in their eyes. Nishinoya in the strong arms of their now former ace.  
The first years were crying, the second years just smiled, the third years were a sobbing mess. They weren't ready to leave the team. The team they called a second family.  
But it was time. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and Kiyoko waved one last time, left the gym, and walked away.  
Outside, the real crying began. They had to part their ways to get home. Home to pack their things for university hours away. The third years hugged one last time and went separate ways, not looking back and facing the future.

But Sugawara didn't want that. Half his way he turned around on his heel and ran after Daichi.  
"Daichi!"  
The black haired, tall grown boy turned around and smiled.  
"Koshi...shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked in his deep voice, making the other boy feel all flustered.  
Without saying any more words Koshi pulled Daichi in and kissed the lips he always wanted to kiss. It felt incredible.  
Sawamura just stood there, not knowing exactly how to react the first second in, but during the next second he pulled in closer, enjoying to kiss the boy he had a secret crush on for all this time.  
When they pulled away Sugawara looked confidently into his crush's eyes.  
"Daichi... I have loved you, since we were eighteen, and I don't regret falling for you, Daichi-kun." He said in a soft voice. "I don't know if you return my feelings, but I wanted to have it out before we both...leave Miyagi. I understand if you don't feel that way, and we can stay best frie-"  
Daichi cut him off before he could finish the sentence with a passionate, but at the same time soft kiss.  
"Does that answer your question, Koshi?" he questioned with a deep voice again and pulled the corners of his mouth into a smirk.  
"Oh shut up" Suga laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this oneshot! This is very short but I hope you liked it!


End file.
